


Test Drive

by Strozzzi (butmicoooool)



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Body Modification, Eddie Brock's secret butt vagina club, Enthusiastic Consent, Lactation, Lactation Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Humor, consensual body modification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 23:02:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17130365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butmicoooool/pseuds/Strozzzi
Summary: He feels the skin under his hands shift, and he knows it’s Venom messing around. He looks down at his chest, he watches as his pecs get bigger, fuller.“Venom. Did you give me boobs?”“I wanted to see what all the fuss was about,”---------Written for the prompt: Venom basically has fun with Eddie’s body and its functioning, so changing reproduction functions or lactation, or just anything really would be appreciated. Some fun sex crack.





	Test Drive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlackWadeWilson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackWadeWilson/gifts).



> I saw "fun sex crack" and ran with it. This fic rides the very thin line between crack porn and actual fap-fodder... but that's how I roll.  
> Full details of body mods in the end notes if you want to check for squicks/triggers <3
> 
> Written for BlackWadeWilson for the Symbrock Exchange - I hope you like it :D
> 
> beta'd by natcat <3

  


It starts out with a simple request from Venom.

 

 **“Can I walk us to the store?”**  
  
“What do you mean?” Eddie is confused at first. Venom usually only takes over when there’s a threat, or if a car alarm goes off.

 **“I want to practice controlling your body.”** Black tendrils wind their way down Eddie’s arms, and Eddie smiles down at the familiar touch.

“Sure, we’re out of coffee and sugar,” Eddie says “Let’s go to the store.”  

 

Venom sinks back under Eddie’s skin, and Eddie can feel it. It’s almost like an itch, but he can’t scratch it, he can’t move. He can’t do anything actually. Venom is in control.

Eddie is still in charge of his head. So he’s free to laugh as Venom jerkily walks them out the door and down the stairs. The movements are halting and robotic. Eddie must look like a mad man, but he doesn’t care. With every step Venom accomplishes he flushes with pride and love.

  
  


Venom’s experiments start to get creative.

 

Eddie wakes up one morning with hair down to his chin and a beard down to his navel.  
  
“Venom,” Eddie says, looking at himself in the mirror.  
  
“ **You look good with a beard, Eddie.”** Venom says as he curls around Eddie’s neck. His head pops up through Eddie’s beard, and Eddie glares at the big eyes and grinning mouth. **“Will I get rid of it?”**

Eddies feels the hair moving back inside him and it is _unpleasant._ “Oh god, that’s weird. I don’t like that,” he says “I’ll just shave.”

  


Then Venom’s experiments get… weird.

 

Eddie wakes up with a tail.

 

An honest to god mother fucking _tail._ It’s long and furry, like a cat’s tail. Eddie’s hands fly up to his head. Well, at least Venom didn’t give him cat ears to match.

“V, darling,” Eddie says. “Do we need to have a talk?”  
  
Venom has enough tact to sound sincere when he says. “ **I’m sorry, Eddie. I will stop.”**

Venom sounds so sad. And Venom’s always able to turn him back after, he’s just experimenting. Eddie doesn’t have to make such a big deal out of it.

“No,” Eddie sighs. “It’s ok, you can keep… _experimenting._ ” Eddie flicks his tail. “But you can put me back, right?”  
  
“ **Of course.”**  


 

The next month is filled with a mix of hair growth and removal, various different tails, cat ears make an appearance more than once, a horn, scales, Eddie wakes up 6’ 6’’ and none of his clothes fit, he wakes up 3 feet tall and can’t see over the bathroom sink. It’s funny, it makes Venom happy, and he always gets put back. It’s no big deal.

  


And then, Eddie wakes up with a pain in his chest.

 

It’s not anything like heartburn, or anything he’s experienced before. And it’s not really in his _chest_ , it’s… in his pecs? Eddie brings a hand up to press against his chest. The area around his nipple feels swollen. He looks down and, yeah, his pecs are definitely swollen.

 

 **“Can I try something?”** Venom asks.

 

It’s vague, and should worry Eddie, but he’s so distracted by the weird ache. He presses down again and it feels nice. Eddie nods. “Yeah, whatever you want.” Eddie brings both hands up, teases lightly at his nipples. It hurts but it sends shivers of pleasure down his spine. He can feel himself getting hard, but Eddie isn’t thinking about it.

 

He feels the skin under his hands shift, and he knows it’s Venom messing around. He looks down at his chest, he watches as his pecs get bigger, fuller.  
  
“Venom. Did you give me boobs?” Eddie isn’t even mad. It’s better than a tail. This is something he can work with. They’re not that big, just enough to fit in his hands, they’re round and soft. “Huh, at least you gave me really nice, perky tits.”

 

Venom finally materializes himself, head and torso, so that he’s straddling Eddie.

 **“I wanted to see what all the fuss was about,”** he says.

That makes Eddie laugh. Above him, Venom grins.  
  
**“How do they feel?”**

“A bit tender,” Eddie says. “You wanna touch them?”  
  
**“** **_Yes,”_ **Venom’s voice is breathy, it’s hard to get that kind of reaction from him. It makes Eddie beam with pride. Venom’s hands trace up Eddie’s stomach, settling over his chest. He squeezes gently and Eddie moans.

 

They’ve done things like this before, Venom exploring Eddie’s body, touching him, making him cum. Eddie supposes you could call it sex, but it doesn’t feel like the sex he’s had with humans. Venom doesn’t have any reproductive organs, he doesn’t have his own orgasm, he just feeds off Eddie’s.

 

Venom is teasing Eddie’s nipples now. They were never particularly sensitive before, but now even Venom’s gentle touch is almost overwhelming. Eddie has played with tits before, but he’s never gotten this reaction.  
  
**“I made them sensitive, does it feel good?”**

 

Eddie can’t give a more coherent answer than “uh huh”, and a slight buck of his hips. He’s fully hard now, and he can feel Venom’s weight pressing down on him. Eddie grips onto Venom’s hips and tries to grind up against him to get some friction but Venom pins his hips down with a tendril.  
  
**“Eddie, please do not interrupt my experiment.”** ****  
**  
** “I have boobs, they feel good,” Eddie is breathless. “Experiment over, let me cum.”    

 **“This is only the beginning,”** Venom says. He leans forward, gripping Eddie’s chest. His tongue uncurls from his mouth, licks along Eddie’s jaw. **“Do you feel the pressure building here?”** Venom digs his fingers into Eddie’s tits.  
  
Eddie nods, his mouth his open, perpetually on the verge of moaning.

 

 **“Answer me,”** Venom presses forward again, his grip on Eddie’s chest almost painful. ****  
**  
** “Yes, yes, fuck, _yes,_ ” Eddie answers. Venom’s forehead is pressed against his, cool on his overheated skin.

 **“Ok, now for phase two,”** Venom pulls back from Eddie’s face, moves his hands from Eddie’s tits to his sides. Eddie curses at the absence of touch. **“Touch yourself.”**

 

Eddie’s hands automatically go for his dick, but Venom grabs his wrists.  
  
**“No,”** Venom guides Eddie’s hands back to his chest. **“Here.”**

Eddie starts to massage his tits. He feels the shrink slightly under his touch, but the pressure he feels building up at his nipple increases.  
  
**“Squeeze them,”** Venom commands.  
  
Eddie does, and he feels a warm wetness trickle through his fingers. At first he thinks its Venom’s drool dripping from his mouth. But it’s not coming from above Eddie, the wetness is under his hands--

 

“What the fuck?” Eddie tries to sit up, but Venom is at his shoulders holding him down. So Eddie glares up at him. “Am I lactating?”

 

 **“Let me see,”** Venom says. And then his tongue is right there, licking at Eddie’s chest, tasting one nipple then the other. **“You taste so good, Eddie.”**

 

Venom’s hands come up again to gently squeeze Eddie’s tits together. The milk flows out harder as he presses.

 

 **“How does it feel?”**  

Eddie’s eyes are screwed shut, his hands death grips on Venom’s waist. He knows Venom can feel everything that Eddie is feeling, but the bastard wants him to say it out loud anyway.

“Feels-- Feels--,” Eddie starts and stops a couple times, but all he manages in the end is a breathy “feels _good_.”

 

Venom keeps it up, pressing and licking at the milk that comes out. Eddie is making these shuddery, needy moans. He wants to be embarrassed, but he feels how much Venom is enjoying it. And anyway, he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t enjoying it, too.

He arches his back into the touch, silently asking for more, _more._

 **“I love it when you are needy and wet for me,”** Venom says.

Eddie finds himself being manhandled (alienhandled?) so that he’s on his hands and knees, ass up. Venom’s fully formed, pressed all along Eddie’s back and thighs. They don’t do this often, it leaves Eddie a mess for the whole day.

 

Luckily his schedule is clear.

 

It feels like Venom’s hands are everywhere - and well, they kind of are? Tendrils curl around Eddie’s shoulders, wrists, ankles. Soft caresses that soothe Eddie’s sensitive skin.  


**“How wet can I make you?”** Venom’s hands go to Eddie’s ass. He’s rougher here, tips of his claws digging in just enough to leave light red scratches along Eddie’s skin. **“I have been studying female anatomy.”**

“Oh god,” Eddie moans: half-pleasure, half-fear. “You crossed tits off the list, what’s next? Pussy?”

Venom freezes.

“V?” Eddie says. There’s anxiety cutting through his arousal. “What’s wrong?”

 **“I wanted to try giving you a pussy,”** Venom says. **“You enjoy anal sex, but I believe that vaginal intercourse also has its merits.”**

 

 _Fuck_ , Eddie thinks. He is ass over tits in love with this alien.

 

“You know what?” he says. “Go for it.”

**“Really?”**

“Yeah, sure,” maybe it’s that he’s still rock hard, but the idea of it sounds interesting. “You only live once, make me a fuckin’ pussy, V.”

 **“Are you sure, Eddie?”** Venom is holding Eddie’s hips, and rubbing circles into the small of Eddie’s back with his thumbs.

“Yeah, yeah,” Eddie pushes his ass towards Venom. “Where are you gonna put it? Like, invert my dick, or what?”

 **“No, no,”** Venom says, and a tendril goes down to wrap around Eddie’s erection. **“I am too fond of this part of you to change it.”**

“You say the sweetest things, V.” Eddie tries to laugh but it comes out as a strangled moan, because Venom wastes no time in thrusting his tongue into Eddie’s asshole.  
  
**“You already have a nice hole here, I will just make some improvements.”**

“This would be the weirdest episode of Extreme Makeover.”

 

Then Venom’s tongue withdraws from him, and Eddie feels a tingling sensation, feels something inside him shift-- he clenches down, but the feeling is different.

 

“Alright, let’s take this baby for a test drive.”

Venom laughs, deep and rumbling, as his tongue returns, feather-light at Eddie’s entrance.

 

Look-- Eddie has taken a lot of dick (both human and alien), and been on the receiving end of a lot of rim jobs. He knows what it feels like when his ass in being played with. This is nothing like that. 

This is so much… not _more_ , but different, more immediate. He feels it down to his toes. And when Venom pushes his tongue in past the tightness - just a little, just enough for Eddie to feel it _inside_ him - Eddie feels that rippling through his whole body. He shudders under Venom’s touch.

Venom doesn’t tongue fuck him with the roughness Eddie has come to expect, instead he starts to lick between Eddie’s ass and it’s - there’s more there now than just a hole he has _folds_ and --

 

Venom licks up Eddie’s slit, curls his tongue around the bundle of nerves at the top and it feels so good Eddie thinks he might come, but a vice-like grip on his cock pulls him back. 

“Wow you gave me a clit and everything, huh?” Eddie says when he recovers his breath.

 **“How does it feel?”** Venom keeps up the pressure on Eddie’s clit with his tongue.

“It’s--,” Eddie pauses to let out another moan. “--really fucking good, V.”

**“Do you feel how wet you are?”**

 

A tendril comes up to dip inside Eddie, spreading his wetness around his clit. He feels himself dripping down his thighs.

**“And here, too.”**

More tendrils come up to his chest, and Eddie had been so distracted by his pussy he forgot that, oh yeah, he was lactating, too. He looks down and he can see two wet patches on the bed from where his nipples have been leaking. The tendrils tease his nipples, and even that delicate touch has Eddie aching, needy.

 

“Please, V, I need-- I don’t fucking know what I need but I need it _now._ ” Eddie tries to sound demanding but his voice cracks and it just sounds desperate.

 **“I will take care of you,”** Venom says, like it’s the most obvious thing in the world. **“Just trust me.”**

“With my life,” Eddie breathes.

Then everything happens at once: the hands on Eddie’s hips grips hard enough to bruise, the tongue at his entrance pushes inside him, and the tendrils at his chest press down. Eddie feels like he’s just run straight into a wall but the wall was made of pleasure.

 

He comes.

 

It adds another wet patch on the bed. But Venom doesn’t stop his onslaught, his tongue fucks in deeper, his tendrils press down harder. Eddie collapses down onto his elbows. He wants to muffle himself with the pillow but Venom won’t let him, jerks Eddie’s head to the side when he tries to hide.

 

The tongue curls and Eddie’s cumming again, but this time he doesn’t feel it in his dick, this one he feels in his hole. And it’s a lot, considering he’s just come down from his last orgasm. It’s too much and Venom keeps fucking him through it. Eddie feels another wetness: tears gathering at the corner of his eyes as Venom pushes _more_ and _deeper_.

His nipples and the flesh around them are so sensitive, the touch there is almost starting to hurt, and Eddie focuses on it, feels like he’ll float away if something doesn’t ground him.

Venom takes out his tongue, but Eddie doesn’t have a chance to react because it is immediately replaced with a thick tentacle - and Eddie has felt this inside him to know, this is Venom’s cock. Or at least, it’s the cock Venom makes for himself when they do this.

 

This leaves Venom’s tongue free to lap at the milk still streaming down Eddie’s chest. He wraps his arms around Eddie, pressing gentle at his pecks. Venom fucks him slow, gently.

 **“Eddie,”** Venom’s voice sounds as raw as Eddie feels **“Can you come for me one more time, one more time, love.”**

 

Who is Eddie to deny him?

 

This time, Eddie comes with Venom’s name on his tongue. He thinks maybe he hears the sound of sheets ripping-- but that’s a problem for future them. Right now Eddie is lost in a wave of ecstasy unlike anything he’s ever felt before. His whole body feels like it’s on fire, but in a very sexy way.

 

Then he blacks out.

 

When he wakes up, there’s clean sheets on the bed. He smells clean, his hair is damp, he does not have tits. What he does have is a smug alien curled around him.

 

“So, I’d call that a successful experiment,” he says.

Venom moves so he is formed fully above Eddie, grinning down at him. Eddie feels desire, love, smugness singing through their bond. And he can feel what Venom’s thinking, so he’s prepared for it when Venom says:

**“For an experiment to be considered successful, the results must be repeatable.”**

“Then let’s test some theories.”

  
  


  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Detailed list of What Venom does to Eddie's body:  
> \- tail (non-sexual)  
> \- gives him boobs (sexual)  
> \- makes him lactate, licks the milk (again, sexual)  
> \- turns his asshole into a vagina (very sexual)
> 
> comments and kudos v e r y appreciated.


End file.
